25 de Mayo
by 19andrea96
Summary: 25 de Mayo, el día de la Revolución de Mayo, para lo que muchos fue el día en que Argentina se independizo pero para Martin es una herida sin cerrar. Recuerdos.


Pareja: Leve insinuación de ArgentinaXChile.

Resumen: 25 de Mayo, el día de la Revolución de Mayo, para lo que muchos fue el día en que Argentina se independizo pero para Martin es una herida sin cerrar. Recuerdos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Latin Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños Hetalia (Himaruya Hidekaz) y Latin Hetalia (Ni idea quien es el creador xD).

Advertencia:

Ninguna, solo un Argentina nostálgico (?) xD.

¿Hace cuanto había pasado?¿10?¿15 años? No, hoy, se cumplían 202 años de la independencia Argentina, en el cual logro derrotar al Imperio Español.

Martin simplemente suspiro con nostalgia, cubriéndose la boca con una bufanda. Últimamente esos días habían llovido y hacia mucho frio. Pero no era cosas del clima, era él quien lo provocaba. ¿Por qué creen que en Inglaterra cada 4 de Julio llueve? Bueno, el 25 de Mayo es lo mismo en Argentina, no sabía si en España era lo mismo.

El rubio miro al cielo con nostalgia. El 25 de Mayo de 1810 fue cuando se independizo de su querido padre, Antonio, pero su independencia fue reconocida años mas tarde. Todos creen que no le dolía eso, que era un insensible e infantil que solo piensa en el mismo, o es eso lo que decía Manuel, representante de Chile, con quien a pesar de tener diferentes cruses, lo acosaba.

Le dolía, mucho, era un sentimiento horrible. Desde entonces, jamás se volvió a llevar bien con Antonio. Siempre había cruses desde su independencia, aun mas, con la reciente expropiación de YPF, en el cual, Martin "recupero" su empresa de Antonio, lo cual, llevo a una nueva pelea entre ellos.

¿Hace cuanto no veía a sus hermanos, a su madre y a su padre? No desde que cada uno se independizo de Antonio, el representante de España. Ya no se llevaban bien, un ejemplo de ello es la clara traición de Manuel en la guerra de Malvinas hacia su persona. Pero no lo odiaba, después de todo, el amaba a aquel chileno, a pesar de haberle roto el corazón en esa pelea, el sabe que el representante de Chile también le duele eso, o es eso lo que quería creer.

Recuerda cuando apenas era una colonia, todo era más fácil, todos se llevaban bien. Pero luego con la Independencia de Estados Unidos y las ideas de la revolución Francesa los rodeo, cada uno tomo su camino, separándose.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, mientras cubre su boca con esa bufanda, esa revolución que todos festejan con tanta alegría, era una herida abierta en Argentina. La sola idea de recordar como mataba millones de españoles, como moría su gente y el haber apuntado con un arma a su propio padre, le causaba una tristeza y un sentimiento de nostalgia terrible. Si, Antonio, es decir, España, ya no era su padre y jamás lo volvería a hacer.

La verdad esto lo hartaba, pues no podría encontrar ni siguiera unas palabras de esperanza. Realmente, lo invadía una amarga soledad, y lo sabía, ya no había esperanza para ellos. Pero el solo ver las sonrisas, alegrías y risas de su gente, recuerda por que se independizo, para ver sus sonrisas, y eso es el único consuelo que tenía.

-Ey, ¿de nuevo nostálgico?- se escucho una voz detrás del rubio.

Martin se giro y lo miro, y simplemente sonríe, aparentando superioridad:

-Pues soy re groso, la nostalgia no es para mí, Seba- comento Martin sonriente, mirándolo de arriba abajo, pues él estaba sentado en el suelo.

Sebastián, el representante de Uruguay y primo de Martin, simplemente sonrió, mientras le mostraba a Argentina lo que tenía en sus manos, en una un termo y en el otro un mate. El Hernández sonrió, dando señal para que el Artigas se sentara al lado de él, apoyando el mate y el termo a un lado de ellos. Comenzó a servir mate y se lo dio a Argentina, quien lo tomo.

Sebastián lo miro y con su rostro tranquilo como siempre, le dice:

-No has contestado a mi pregunta-

-!Ya te lo dije, Seba¡ Un ser tan groso como yo no necesita la nostalgia-

-...boludo-

-!Che¡ no seas tan rompe pelotas ¿quieres?- se enojo Martin, pero para Sebastián eso ya era costumbre- ¿a qué viniste?-

-A ver como estabas, últimamente ha estado lloviendo en tu país cada vez que se acerca esta fecha ¿no es así?-

-...- Martin se queda en silencio y tomo otro sorbo del mate- ¿y tenias que decirlo asi, boludo? Enserio, no pasa nada-

-¿Estás seguro? - pregunto el rubio que al parecer tenía unos brillos saliéndole del cabello (?)- somos primos, y sabes bien que estoy aquí, Paraguay también esta allí, si lo llamas, lo más seguro es que vendrá aquí-

-Sí, lo sé, después de todo, los tres formamos la Mafia el Mate, la mafia mas grosa de Latino América- comento riéndose Martin y miro al mate fijamente- La verdad, ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más...-

-...Martin - susurro Sebastián y simplemente pone una mano en la cabeza de su primo en forma de cariño- sos un boludo-

-Sí, supongo que sí...- comento Martin con la mirada baja y una pequeña sonrisa- pero un boludo groso-

-Ese es mi primo -rio Sebastián ante esto y se levanta- ¿no tenias que ir a acosar a Manuel? Creo que hoy esta de reunión con Brasil-

-!Cierto¡- grito el argentino levantándose de golpe- !Ese boludo va a matar a mi chilenito¡!Tengo que ir a salvarlo¡-

-Pelotudo, Luciano no es así- lo reprendió el uruguayo.

-!Boludo¡!Eso nunca se sabe, aun mas con ese brasilero idiota¡!Mi chilenito me necesita¡- chillo Argentina llorando a mares mientras empezó a correr en círculos.

Sebastián suspiro, que primo mas boludo tenia, la verdad. Pero por otra parte, realmente se sentía aliviado al ver tan energético a Martin, realmente no soportaba verlo triste, después de todo, eran familia.

A pesar de eso, sentía lastima por el chileno y el brasilero, miren que soportar a un argentino acosador y soberbio debe ser demasiado.

Miro al cielo, aun sosteniendo su termo, el cielo había comenzado a despejarse. Sonrió ampliamente, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Porque Sebastián no creía que Antonio verdaderamente odie a Martin, eso es lo que pensaba. Por parte de Martin aun chillaba y lloraba diciendo "Mi Manu esta en problemas, cuando llegue, pateare él, trasero del boludo de Luciano" o cosas similares. Realmente Sebastián prefería a este idiota soberbio en vede al triste y nostálgico Martin.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, esta es una historia contada por Martin, representante de Argentina el dia en que se conmemora el 25 de Mayo, es decir, la Revolucion de Mayo, desde su punto de vista. A mi parecer, lo hise muy sentimental xD

Utilize el lenguaje argentino en la mayoria, ya que lo conosco bien pero espero haber hecho bien el de Uruguay xD

Tambien espero no tener tantos errores ortograficos, no quiero horrores T.T Comenten, critiquen o mandenme a amenazar o secuestrar (?) xD pero hagan algo T-T

Bueno, ahora en proceso estoy haciendo un UsUk *-*


End file.
